TWO Waiting for Harry
by NotSoAwry
Summary: Ron and Hermione wait for Harry while he’s with Dumbledore, collecting the locket.


DISCLAIMER!!

I have nothing to do with Harry Potter in any way shape or form. It's all owned by other people - and good for them.

* * *

During HP HBP. "The Seer Overheard", page 504 of my hardback kids copy. I've taken some text directly from the book.

Ron and Hermione wait for Harry while he's with Dumbledore, collecting the locket. Mostly from Ron's POV, but also a little of Hermione's.

This isn't a songfic at all, but Radiohead sounds good with this - particularly the song "Body Snatchers", in the second half, although it has nothing at all to do with the story.

* * *

This story starts off just after Hermione and Harry have a "discussion" about the Half-Blood Prince. Hermione is back off to the library. Ron and Harry talk about the Prince and then Harry grumbles to himself about the fact that his detentions are taking his time away from Ginny.

* * *

Harry was shaken from these bitter reflections by the appearance at his side of Jimmy Peakes, who was holding out a scroll of parchment.

"Thanks, Jimmy ... hey, it's from Dumbledore!" said Harry excitedly, unrolling the parchment and scanning it. "He wants me to go to his office as quick as I can!"

They stared at each other.

"Blimey," whispered Ron. "You don't reckon ... he hasn't found ...?"

"Better go and see, hadn't I?" said Harry, jumping to his feet.

Ron watched him hurry from the common room, shrugged to himself and picked up his copy of _'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'_. He had trouble focusing on the words, however, and soon gave it up as a bad job.

Something was pricking at the back of his mind, something that he couldn't quick put his finger on. Until he really thought about it.

Harry and Dumbledore might be going to find a horcrux tonight. _Dumbledore's a genius though, Harry'll be alright._

Even so, he wished Hermione would hurry up back from the library. A crowd of people were coming through the portrait hole, but she wasn't among them. He didn't really think she would be – knowing her; she'd stay in the library until the last possible moment.

There was only one thing for it.

.

"Hermione!" his harsh whisper carried across the silent room, earning him a rebuking "TUT" from Madam Pince. "Sorry", he muttered and, hands deep in his pockets, he slouched his way along the main path, looking from side to side.

She was, of course, in the further most, mustiest corner; a stack of old Daily Prophets spread out on the table before her.

"Hermione!"

"What?" she spared him half a glance before returning to her reading.

"Give it a rest for the night and come back to the common room," Ron said.

"In a minute," she muttered dismissively, "this is really interesting."

Ron suppressed an irritated sigh and bit back the retort which had sprung so quickly to mind. _Only to you. _"No, come now. Harry's gone to Dumbledore's office, we think he might have found a horcrux."

Hermione finally paid attention. "What makes you think that?" she asked sharply.

"Dunno. He just said Harry should go to his office right away. What else would it be?"

"It could be anything," Hermione frowned, "you don't know that it's a horcrux."

"No, we don't," Ron huffed impatiently at her, "but we don't know that it's not either." When she made not move to leave he leaned over and started stacking the old newspapers himself. "You can read all this stuff later," he said, ignoring her sound of protest, "this MIGHT be important."

"Ron," she still hadn't moved yet, "I know you think this Prince person was just having a laugh, but I really want to find out more."

Muttering something inaudible, Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes. "OK, fine. I'm sure you're right," he picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder, "you're always right. Is that what you want to hear? Now, if you come with me, right now, to the common room to wait for Harry, I will help you find out stuff about the bloody Prince tomorrow."

"There's no need to get huffy with me, Ronald," Hermione grumbled as he literally pulled her out of the library and back toward the common room.

He just shot her a withering look and pulled her along faster.

.

"OK," Hermione said, sitting down and folding her arms tightly. "I'm here. You're going to feel like an idiot when he comes back in half an hour and he's just been in the pensive again."

"I feel like an idiot fifteen times a day anyway," Ron said with a shrug, "so it won't make much difference, but if it is a horcrux, I think we should be here."

"Why?" Hermione wanted to know, uncrossing her arms and looking slightly less sceptical.

"Because those horcrux's are bad news," Ron said, feeling as though their roles had reversed and not quite knowing how to take it. "Riddles diary possessed my sister and tried to kill people with that bloody great snake. The ring burnt Dumbledore's hand to a crisp! Dumbledore's, Hermione! Do you think they're just going to be able to walk up to it, shove it in their pockets and come back here to get rid of it? I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"OK," Hermione said, "I take your point. That's assuming that the reason Harry had to see Dumbledore-"

There was a loud clatter and Harry seemed to explode through the portrait hole.

"What does Dumbledore want?" Hermione said at once. "Harry, are you OK?"

"I'm fine," said Harry shortly, running past them.

"OK then," Hermione blinked.

"Right," said Ron and they heard Harry rushing back down the stairs.

He skidded to a halt in front of them, the Marauders Map and a woolly ball in hand.

"I haven't got much time," Harry panted, "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my invisibility cloak. Listen! Dumbledore thinks he knows where a horcrux is, in a cave on the coast – we're going there now." He ignored Hermione's gasp of horror and waved his hand impatiently when Ron made to speak. "On my way to Dumbledore's office I bumped into Trelawney. She was trying to get into the Room of Requirement to hide her sherry bottles, well, she got in, but it went dark and she got kicked out. She said that she heard someone WHOOPING. It was Malfoy. Whatever he's been working on, it's finished. You see what this means?" Harry finished at a gallop. "Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up too. _No, listen to me_!" He hissed angrily, as both Ron and Hermione showed every sign of interrupting. "I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here - " He shoved the Marauder's Map into Hermione's hand. "You've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape, too. Use anyone else who you can rustle up from the DA. Hermione, those contact Galleons will still work, right? Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it – but he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?

"Harry -" began Hermione, her eyes huge with fear.

"I haven't got time to argue," said Harry curtly. "Take this as well -" He thrust the woolly ball into Ron's hands.

"Thanks," said Ron, looking down at it. "Er – why do I need socks?"

"You need what's wrapped in them, it's the Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves and Ginny too. Say goodbye to her from me. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting -"

"No!" said Hermione, as Ron unwrapped the tiny little bottle of golden potion, looking awestruck. "We don't want it, you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?"

"I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore," said Harry. "I want to know you lot are OK ... don't look like that, Hermione. I'll see you later ..." and then he was gone.

"Right. OK then," Ron said and jumped up, "you do still have your coin, don't you?"

"I can't do anything, without Harry's," said Hermione anxiously, pacing in front of the fire, "his is the master coin."

"It's probably in his trunk, I'll go find it. You get Ginny."

"But Ron!" Hermione was chewing her lip and ringing her hands. "Is this really necessary? Do you really think Malfoy's going to do anything tonight?"

Ron stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned back to her. "If we are lucky, Harry is wrong," he said slowly, "it wouldn't be the first time, but we do know that Malfoy is up to _something_. It's not going to hurt to be on the look-out."

.

"There should be just enough for a bit each," Ginny said, taking a swig of the Felix and then passing it to Neville.

"Let's hope our luck holds then," muttered Hermione under her breath, "and we're doing this for nothing."

Ron was standing right behind her and patted her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. "Don't forget to leave some for Luna," he said. "Where's the Ravenclaw common room exactly? Does anyone know?"

Neville and Ginny shook their heads, but Hermione nodded.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ron tried not to laugh, but Felix was taking hold of him and everything felt wonderful. "OK, Hermione, you go and meet Luna." He opened the map, muttered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" and tapped it with the tip of his wand. "Help me out here," he added, spreading it over their favourite desk and making room for everyone, "see if we can find Malfoy."

"I can't see him anywhere," said Ginny a few minutes later.

"He's nowhere on the map," Hermione agreed.

"Right," Ron said while turning to Neville, "you come with Ginny and me to the Room Of Requirement. Hermione, do you want the map?"

"No," Hermione shook her head, "you take the map, and I'll take the coin. If Snape leaves, I'll let you know."

"Let's go then," Ginny said and then addressed Hermione in particular, "maybe you should tell us when you meet Luna too, and when you get to Snape's office."

"Good idea," Ron cut in as he passed the remaining Felix to Hermione, "don't let her forget to take that." He grinned down at her suddenly and waited until she'd taken a swig. "Pretty good, isn't it?"

"Not bad," Hermione grinned right back, feeling oddly light hearted ... everything would be alright, she was sure.

.

"This is not good!" Hermione hissed into Luna's ear while Professor Flitwick rushed past their hiding place, panting and muttering to himself about Death Eaters.

"It's OK," Luna disagreed happily, "we're both still hidden."

Flitwick gained entrance and shut the door firmly behind him; but they could hear muffled, excited voices. They stepped out from their hiding place, hoping to make out some of the conversation ... but there was a sudden crash and the door flew open.

Snape stopped in his tracks, staring at both girls with an unreadable expression. "Professor Flitwick," he drawled casually, "has collapsed. Go into my office and shut the door. Revive him and then take him to the hospital wing. When you have done so, return straight to your dormitories."

Luna and Hermione nodded obediently, mute with surprise. Snape swept away without a backward glance.

"What do I do?" Hermione worried, snapping out of her trance. "Death Eaters in the castle! I can't believe Harry was right."

"Tell Ron," said Luna in an unusually brisk tone, "then we will revive Professor Flitwick, take him to Madam Pomfrey and go back to fight."

"Yes, of course!"

.

_Bloody hell that was close! _The room was dusty and dark, and Ron was having trouble discerning just who was who. There was a large Death Eater over to the right, fighting with ... Lupin? Yes, it was Lupin. The Death Eater was an idiot – firing off curses and jinx's without even bothering to look where he was pointing his damn wand.

Part of the ceiling fell in, cloaking all view of the room for a few moments. Ron took the opportunity to crouch down and catch his breath, a jet of purple light ruffling his hair as he did so. He came face to face with Neville. "What happened to you, Nev?" Ron whispered harshly.

"Rocks," Neville muttered weakly, "bloody lucky, moved at the last second and only got half of it."

Ron grabbed Neville by the arms and dragged him over to the wall. "Stay here!"

Ginny was shrieking in rage. "Get off him! Stupefy! STUPEFY!" and a large, stooped figure flew up against the wall.

"GINNY! MOVE!" Ron bellowed, "IMPEDIMENTA! STUPEFY!" and a short, stumpy Death Eater dropped at her feet.

"Thanks, Ron!"

They took off in different directions.

Someone yelled "They've blocked the door!" as something else singed his hair and continued on to smash a window to smithereens. Spinning around, he saw Snape burst into the fray and then disappear just as quickly up the stairs, but he had no time to think about it – someone else was screaming "PROTEGO!" right by his ear.

"Thanks, Ginny," Ron gasped as large, sharp, shards of glass slid away from them both as though over an umbrella.

The large, stupid Death Eater was aiming at Tonks' back. "IMPEDIMENTA!" Ron and Ginny yelled together before they took off in different directions again.

.

It seemed to go on for hours, though he knew it couldn't have been. Snape's disappearance concerned him – he could feel the coin burning in his pocket, but hadn't had a moment to check it – and he was starting to get tired, his arms becoming harder to lift and his eyes streaming from the thick dust choking the room.

_Come on Felix! Don't give up on me now._

He found himself shoulder to shoulder with Professor McGonagall and Lupin, and suddenly they seemed to be making some headway again -

Snape came back into view, yelling something incomprehensible. Ron didn't have time to stand still and listen, though, as he only just managed to get out of the way of another killing curse.

Everything was quiet.

The Death Eaters were gone.

Scanning the carnage of the room, Ron found Neville and quickly made his way over. "Alright, mate?" he dropped to his knees.

"Felt better," Neville croaked, "but I'm OK."

"Ron!" It was Ginny. "Come over here! I need some help. Bill's been hurt!"

.

Hermione and Luna met them on the stairs, horrified at what they saw.

Lupin and Ron were carrying Bill between them, Ron at his head, while Tonks and Ginny supported Neville.

"Thank heavens," Tonks said, "can someone help with Neville? He keeps on passing out, and I have to get hold of Mad-Eye."

"Of course!" Luna jumped forward and put his free arm around her shoulders.

Tonks dashed away.

"What happened, Ron?" Hermione stared, transfixed at Bill's bloodied, shredded face.

"Greyback," Ron told her, his voice grim.

"Greyback?" Hermione pressed her fingers to her mouth, "how did he get into the castle?"

"Harry was right," said Lupin, taking a moment to adjust his grip on Bills legs.

"I'll take one," muttered Hermione, and they all started off again.

"They came in from the Room of Requirement," Lupin added. "How, I don't know."

"We saw Harry, just before," Luna piped up, "he was running outside, screaming about something. I couldn't make out what he was saying," she turned to Hermione, "could you?"

All Hermione could do was shake her head; Ron and Lupin both burst out with "Harry's back?"

"He came out of the astronomy tower just after Snape," Ginny confirmed. "I saw him."

They had finally reached the hospital wing and all other conversation ceased as Madam Pomfrey took over, speaking in low tones with Lupin.


End file.
